Leaves Falling
by XxEchoFrostxX
Summary: A prophecy is received,and it sends the medicine cats into panic and they decided not to tell anyone but the cats they think StarClan is telling them to choose,but some evil lurks in daylight and heroes lie in the shadows.
1. Allegiances

**Allegencies:**

 **BrackenClan**

 **Leader** TwistedStar-Golden-brown tom with a white twisted foot and a white ear

 **Deputy** Wolfflight-Calico she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** Snowpelt-Golden-brown tom with a white chest spot

 **Warriors**

Mallowfur-Creamy brown tom with light amber eyes

Envyice-Fluffy brown she-cat with icey blue eyes

Swiftbelly-Golden-brown tom with orange feet and amber eyes

Mintflower-Dark golden brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Darkwhisker-Bright orange tom with hazel eyes and black whiskers

 **Apprentices**

Flamepaw-Dark orange she-cat with green eyes

Ravenpaw-Short black tom with stormy green eyes

 **Queens**

Watersong-Creamy white she-cat with ocean blue eyes

 **(** Mother of SwiftBelly's kits;Tawnykit and Flamekit)

 **ThrushClan**

 **Leader** PoppyStar-Thick orange furred she-cat

 **Deputy** Dustlily-Sandy gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** CreamClaw-Short furred sandy-gray tom with a white tail-tip

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** Cedarpaw-Light brown tabby tom

 **Warriors**

Stoneblaze-Dark sandy gray tom

Honeycoat-golden she-cat

Mosspatch-Sandy gray tom with white patches

Darkcloud-black tom with leaf green eyes

Acornswirl-Brown she-cat with gray eyes

Birdspark-soft silver tom with fiery amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Fallowpaw-light ginger tabby tom

Featherpaw-silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens**

Volemask-sandy gray tabby she-cat (Mother to Mosspatches kits,Pebblekit,Frostkit and Whitekit)

 **BlueClan**

 **Leader** Mothstar-Silver she-cat

 **Deputy** Whitestem-Pure white tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat** Rubblestripe-Dark gray tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** Copperpaw-speckled gray tom with rust colored eyes and nose

 **Warriors**

Hazelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Crowspring-Smoky gray tom

Daisyfoot-White and black splotched she-cat

Thornwhisker-Golden tom with green eyes

Longtalon-Gray tom with very long different colored claws

Vixenwhisker-light brown she-cat

 **Apprentices**

Spiderpaw-Black and smoky gray dappled tom

Oatpaw-Dark brown she-cat

 **Queens**

Kinkbranch-Black she-cat (Expecting Thornwhisker's kits)

Badgerspot-Black and white with green eyes (Expecting Longtalon's kits)

 **FrostClan**

 **Leader** Sandstar-black tom with sandy eyes

 **Deputy** MarshClaw-White she-cat with black paws

 **Medicine Cat** Crookedleap-Dark brown tom with a dead foot

 **Warriors**

Snowslip-Bright white she-cat

Nightwing-Black tom with one white foot

Leafpuddle-Black tom with green eyes

Jayskip-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes and a white tail tip

Brairshade-Brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Iceflake-White tom with blue eyes

Dovesnow-white she-cat with smoky gray eyes

 **Apprentices**

Pikepa-Black she-cat

Palepaw-gray tom with creamy eyes

Heatherpaw-ginger she-cat

 **Queens**

Molebreeze-Dark brown she-cat (Expecting Jayskip's kits)

Littlenose-white she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Iceflakes kits)

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Dawn-Golden brown she-cat, rouge

Sun-pale creamy tom with yellow eyes,traveller

Roadrunner-Brown tabby she-cat,Loner

Swift-Gnger tom,loner


	2. Prolouge

A black tom moved determinedly through the glanced around at the fog-covered environment twice,and then sat down silently.

What felt like moons later,a snowy white she cat with sharp green eyes padded out from behind a dark took one look at the tom's dew-covered whiskers and softly laughed in amusement."I see you have been waiting for me."Her voice had a soft foreign accent to it,and was cold and smooth,as if it wss the ground and if you dug deep enough,your paws would get pricked by the sharpness.

Sharp yellow rows of teeth showed as the tom's mouth turned into a menacing grin."Always the same,Wiltedpetal."

The female-Wiltedpetal- smile was a sharp twin with the tom's."Are you ready to go through with this?"

The black tom looked at Wiltedpetal knowingly."It'll cause death and destruction."

Wiltedpetal leaned over to whisper in his ear."I'm guessing thats a yes."

"Like I said,Always the same Wiltedpetal,even in death"

A dark gray tabby she-cat looked at the cat beside her,a big silver she-cat with a leader-like aura."Well, 's been two moons,and you know what that means."

Mothstar turned her golden gaze to the gray tabby."Yes, time of peace and safety is over,what despairing prophecy did they send us now?"She said this as if she was bored of a endless cycle.

Rubblestripe sucked in a breath."Well,here we go:The leaves will fall to awaken the beast that has the power to roam the mortal world and only four capable cats can stop it."

"Do you think it has something to do with Darkcloud from ThrushClan?I mean he is different.

"Well,if we are voicing the worst."Rubblestripe replied."It might be Thornwhisker."

"We must keep an eye on him"Mothstar meowed before leaping off,leaving the gray cat to her doubts.

 **Soo?How did you like it?I know it was short and fast with no backstory what-so-ever but we will get to young ,who do you think is the leaves?And who are the four cats?I would like to know your thoughts so,REVIEW.(I accept constructive critism!)**

 **-XxEchoFrostxX**


End file.
